


Can't Believe You Missed Out, Buddy.

by doctormochi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deceased Father, Marriage, Multi, Photographs, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormochi/pseuds/doctormochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maes' death, Team Mustang takes on the responsibility to change the flower's at his grave each week. Over the years, the Elrics, and many other families including the Mustang family begin placing pictures at his grave.<br/>// one-shot from a prompt on tumblr //</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Believe You Missed Out, Buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first piece of work. I hope I will make it very enjoyable for all those who read this!  
> Please give me comments so I can improve in the future. Oh and if this one-shot turns out to be quite popular, I will continue it.

On a wild grassy hill sat this extremely plain graveyard. Except it wasn't empty, each week, some soldier would come place a bouquet of flowers on one particular grave. These soldiers were members of Team Mustang. This special grave was the resting place of Maes Hughes.

Each week, one member of Team Mustang would carry a freshly made bouquet to the grave and place it down, discarding the previous flowers. Every week, Team Mustang would exchange one wilting bouquet for a sparkling new one. Until one week, Roy Mustang had come himself along with Riza Hawkeye. The Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye. The General carefully placed a photograph in place of the previous bouquet. This photo was not just any photo, it was a photo of Roy and Riza at their wedding, and on the back of the photo, the alchemist had written, "Can't believe you missed out, buddy."

And with that, the tradition started. Each week, the soldiers of Team Mustang would not only bring a bouquet, they would also bring photos. Over the years, the collection of photos had grown. There were pictures of Elicia and Gracia's growth. Pictures of the Elric family. Pictures of everyone's success. 

There were times where Roy would simply just set down a bouquet and sit in front of the gravestone, imagining Maes talking to him, giving him advice about being the General. 

On Maes' birthday, Team Mustang and many other officers, and former officers, including Edward Elric and his family would visit the grave, leaving even more pictures and talking to Maes about how he had missed out on so many things. They'd tell Maes how they met their family, and how Mustang was doing, being the idiot he was. They told Maes that they missed him. And finally, Elicia and Gracia would set down a bouquet, and a gift. After all, it was his birthday. 

And that's how Maes Hughe's grave had become a place to go to, whenever you were sad, whenever you needed to be alone, and whenever you needed to look back at your memories and see how far you had gone.

As the years passed, the photos had begun to pile up, creating a pile of memories. This tradition was important, and unforgettable. Hopefully, it'd stick.


End file.
